Caminata Bajo La Lluvia
by Totomaru Shiba
Summary: Salir sin pensarlo de casa bajo la lluvia, para que luego alguien, un extraño por así decirlo, te regañe por tal cosa. No soy buena dando resúmenes, solo diré es algo que se me ocurrió así por así, así que...nel :v


**No...no he muerto, es sólo que, ya saben, la inspiración se me fue :v en fin, ayer tuve ganas de escribir cualquier cosa, así que no esperen mucho de este one-shot, hace año y medio que he querido escribir sobre Fairy Tail, el "Gruvia" sobre todo, pero nunca se me ocurría nada, comencé escribienedo esto con personajes independientes así que no esperen que los personajes tengan la misma personalidad que la del anime :v para eso existe el OoC. En fin, los dejo leer.**

 **Contiene:**

 **-AU** **-OoC**

* * *

Caminar por Strasbourg aquella noche y específicamente por esas fechas, no era la mejor idea que pudo haber tomado, pero era mejor que lidiar con el malestar de hace unos momentos, no es como si le importase lo que hiciese su madre pero, en cierta manera aquello le molestaba hasta el punto de pasar lo más que pudiese fuera de su hogar, no, mejor dicho casa, no consideraba aquello como un hogar, no al menos desde los 8 años, desde que su padre murió las cosas se tornaron de un color grisáceo respecto a su madre. Pasaba más tiempo trabajando que en ponerle atención, una hora al día le bastaba, pero ella se empeñaba en poner su trabajo primero. ¿Hasta cuándo entenderá que ella algún día podría irse? Ese tiempo que pudo haber aprovechado… ¿Considerará algún día preguntarle cómo le fue en el día siquiera?

Dudaba que su madre hiciese aquello, pero muy en el fondo aunque le costara admitirlo, deseaba recibir aquella atención de su madre.

Y aunque por un tiempo creyó ver un acercamiento por parte de ella, no fue más que efímero, así como la cara sonriente y servicial de su ahora padrastro, era cuestión de tiempo de que mostrara la otra cara de la moneda. Rosa tras rosa mostraba su arrepentimiento fingido, ella lo sabía, sabía que mentía, pero su madre estaba tan ensimismada en no verlo, el amor era tan ciego, a tal grado de creer que el no recibir un golpe por una semana, demostraba un avance en su cambio. A veces se preguntaba porque ella era así.

Sobre todo darle el derecho de gritarle y en una ocasión, casi ponerle la mano encima, era su hija por amor a Dios. Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, así que decidió salir a tomar aire para calmar su coraje.

Le daba lo mismo que estuviese lloviendo, era mejor que estar en ese lugar. Caminó a cualquier dirección que decidiesen sus pies, se limitaba a mirar el suelo, viendo como su imagen reflejada en el suelo mojado, se deformaba a cada paso que daba.

Siguió caminando pero al tener la vista al suelo, no advirtió que chocaría con alguien.

-Lo siento –respondió mecánicamente.

-¡Te cuidado por dónde caminas! –exclamó enojado haciendo ademanes dando a entender que le había mojado, y es que, recordemos que ella había salido sin un paraguas y estaba empapada de la cabeza a los pies- Niña estúpida, con lo que me costó esta chaqueta –con vehemencia se alejó de ese lugar dando zancadas a su paso.

Vaya actitud de aquel tipo, pensó, le impresionaba como la gente llagaba a tener tanta preocupación por cosas tan simples, es decir, era una chaqueta al fin y al cabo.

A medida avanzaba las luces características de Place Kléber eran más notorias, le gustaba pasar tiempo en ese lugar, a pesar de estar lloviendo veía a gente ir y venir con sus paraguas, parecía la única rara que se atrevió a salir sin uno.

Hecho a andar su caminata por todo el sitio, ya que sabía que al cruzar la calle que se situaba a unos metros, encontraría el Starbucks al que tanto se le apetecía ir hace unos segundos. Era en los momento lluviosos en el que más disfrutaba de un Caramel Macchiato.

Ya eran las 8:15 de la noche, y por esas horas solía hacer más frío gracias a las ventiscas causadas por el invierno, pero aquella noche resultaron ser unas ventiscas muy suaves a su parecer, pero de igual forma sentía su cuerpo temblar ante ellas gracias a estar empapada, lo cual lo hacia mucho más molesto, necesitaba ese Macchiato rápido.

Caminando bajo la lluvia decidió pensar en otras cosas, como si había hecho la tarea de matemáticas o cosas más importantes que la razón de su salida, ahora que lo pensaba, si había hecho la tarea de matemáticas, pero no la de historia, en fin, no era más que leerse las biografías de unos cuantos tipos…Podía hacerlo al llegar a su casa.

No había reparado en que había dejado de sentir las gotas caer en su cabeza y hombros, levanto la vista pero frente a ella vislumbraba como aún llovía con la misma intensidad de antes, fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, alguien tras ella había colocado un paraguas encima de ella, debía ser alto para que no notase el paraguas en su ángulo visión. Volteó a ver casi instantáneamente, y lo vio, un rostro que se le hacia conocido como si lo hubiese visto un par de veces, pero no recordaba cuando , donde, ni quien.

El chico que parecía casi de la misma edad que ella le entrego el paraguas, ella acepto el paraguas inconscientemente, era como si ella estuviese adormilada y su cuerpo se mandase solo.

-Tomarás un resfriado si sigues bajo la lluvia -comentó el chico con una voz ronca pero que denotaba amabilidad.

Ella no respondió, parecía más concentrada en averiguar donde había visto al chico.

-El chico de la biblioteca…-murmuró recordando.

El susodicho enarcó una ceja.

-No creí que me reconocerías, por lo general te estancas en tus libros y no noto que me veas -afirmó el chico acomodándose la chamarra, haciendo ver que este traía un gorro que le ayudaría a protegerse un poco de la lluvia.

Ella iba a replicar, había dado justo en el clavo, pero que se lo dijesen tan calmadamente le hacía querer decirle que no siempre era así, tampoco iba a estar tan alejada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero no formuló palabra alguna ya que el chico la interrumpió.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir -comenzó a caminar lentamente- para la próxima piensa antes de salir sin un paraguas si no quieres despertar con todo tu cuerpo destemplado.

Miraba al chico alejarse a paso lento, hasta que una duda se le cruzó por la mente, haciéndola gritársela antes de que se marchara.

-¡Oye! – el chico volteo- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó luego de una pausa ya que, luego de gritarle se acobardó, no sabia si preguntarle pero al final decidió hacerlo, ya le había llamado al fin y al cabo.

El chico quedó en silencio por unos segundos, haciéndola sentir un tanto patética por haberle preguntado eso.

-Gray…-respondió el chico- mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster. ¿Y el tuyo?

Gray, no se imaginó que se llamara así, pensó.

-Juvia, Juvia Loxar… ¿Un…Gusto?

El chico sonrió.

-Un gusto, Juvia -y se alejó.

Luego de que… ¿meses? Por fin supo como se llamaba aquel chico tan peculiar, y decía peculiar ya que juraba que era de los últimos en irse de la biblioteca, generalmente los chicos de la misma edad que ella se iba más temprano, se notaba a lenguas que sólo estaban ahí por algún trabajo.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto siguió caminando, cuando lo volviera a ver le devolvería el paraguas, pero ahora, en serio necesitaba ese Macchiato.

* * *

 **Strasbourg:** Ciudad situada en Francia.

 **Place Kléber:** Plaza principal de dicha ciudad.


End file.
